The present invention is directed to tinted, high gloss, high density polyethylene bottles having contact clarity, i.e., the walls of the bottle have sufficient clarity such that a product (such as a medicament or vitamin in the form of a tablet or capsule) which is in contact with the inner wall of the bottle can be seen and recognized through the bottle wall.
Bottles used for foods, drugs and vitamins are typically blow molded from a polyvinyl chloride resin which has been colored with a pigment which imparts an amber tint to the bottle. Undesirably, however, these bottles tend to a have dull appearance and are relatively opaque. In addition, these bottles are becoming less desirable because of environmental concerns.
To date, however, the alternatives have been limited. For instance, polystyrene resins provide little or no barrier to oxygen and moisture, polyethylene resins colored with pigments tend to be relatively opaque, and polyethylene terephthalate resins tend to be relatively expensive.